A valve of the above kind is disclosed in United States patent publication US 2005/0168310 A1. This valve is provided for application in a fuel system and is used to control the fuel flow in order to permit a control of the fuel metering in accordance with different operating parameters of the internal combustion engine.
The use of an electromagnetic valve of this kind in a fuel system is not easily possible for internal combustion engines in portable handheld work apparatus. This is so because work apparatus of this kind, as a rule, have internal combustion engines which are manually started and are operated and started without batteries. The electrical energy, which is available, is generated via an ignition generator which comprises an induction coil. The induction coil coacts with a magnet which rotates with the crankshaft. The energy is intermediately stored via a capacitor and is utilized to trigger an ignition spark via an engine control.
The control of a fuel system having an electromagnetic valve therefore requires additional energy which is made available by a corresponding larger design of the generator and energy store.